Sin ataduras
by Tikki-SpotsOn
Summary: Chat Noir ve una escena que no debería haber visto.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola, holita! Este es mi primer smut y fanfic de Ladybug, me estreno a lo grande. El fanfic que tenéis a continuación va a tener solo tres capítulos y lo escribo por dos razones básicamente: una, porque tenía ganas de escribir algo así y la otra es algo que ha pasado en mi círculo cercano que sabréis cuando acabe el fanfic. Lo voy a colocar en la categoría M y todos sabemos lo que eso significa, cofcofpornocofcof, así que el que lo lea será bajo su responsabilidad. Intentaré ser todo lo pervertida que pueda, pero yo soy más de practicarlo que de escribirlo ;)

 **Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir NO me pertenece. La siguiente historia es sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Marinette dejó su teléfono sobre el escritorio y salió corriendo hacia el baño para darse una ducha rápida. Sus padres acababan de irse a un restaurante, ese día celebraban el aniversario de boda por lo que después de comer pasarían la noche en un hotel, pero Marinette no quería pensar mucho en eso. No tenía pensado hacer nada esa noche, ver una película si es que no se quedaba dormida en el sofá, pero Kim la había llamado preguntándole si podía ir a verla y por como parecía querer echarse a llorar en cualquier momento no pudo negarse. Suspiró cuando el agua caliente tocó su cuerpo y empezó a pasarse la esponja con jabón intentando no mojarse el pelo, no tenía tiempo para eso, el chico estaría en casa en cinco minutos.

Kim y ella mantenían un relación un tanto... Especial. Tres meses atrás, durante una fiesta en casa de su amiga Alya, bebió alguna que otra copita de más y acabó perdiendo su virginidad con Kim que también estaba bastante _alegre_. Una historia hermosa para contarle a sus nietos. Aún ahora, cuando pensaba en ello sentía como la sangre se le iba a las mejillas y soltaba algo parecido a un graznido. No se acordaba con mucho detalle, pero lo suficiente como para saber que había sido horrible. "Me has mordido." "No los retuerzas tanto." "¿Te crees que estás agitando un yogur?" "¡POR ESE AGUJERO NO!" Entre otras frases que quedarán para la historia. En aquel estado había vuelto eufórica a casa, sintiendo la adrenalina en el pecho y una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Pero lo peor llegó al día siguiente, cuando se le fue la borrachera y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Si no hubiera sido por Tikki, se habría tirado por el balcón.

Tres años, llevaba tres años enamorada de Adrien, pensando en como empezarían a salir, la primera vez que se darían la mano, su primer beso, su primera vez... Para acostarse con un amigo a oscuras en la habitación de su mejor amiga estando borracha.

Después de aquello vino el ver a Kim a la cara. Se ponía roja cada vez que lo veía, apartaba la vista de él y corría, literalmente, _corría_ cuando él intentaba hablar con ella. Una semana duró aquello, hasta que su profesora mandó hacer un trabajo en parejas y al notar el ambiente incómodo que había entre esos dos decidió que lo hiciesen juntos. Marinette terminó en la habitación de Kim más tiesa que un palo y con la sonrisa más falsa que había puesto nunca. Antes de que sacara las cosas de su mochila, Kim se estaba disculpando. Por lo visto se sentía horrible porque creía que había abusado del estado en el que ella estaba, a lo que Marinette también se culpó, ya que el chico estaba casi peor que ella esa noche. Terminó enterándose de que Kim estaba enamorado de Alix y no podía dejar de pensar en que la había traicionado, aunque no hubiese nada entre ellos, y que le había dado su virginidad a la persona equivocada. La chica se sintió totalmente identificada y le confesó que a ella le pasaba lo mismo con Adrien.

Total, que una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se había vuelto a acostar con Kim.

Desde ese día se veía con el chico un par de veces a la semana, siempre en casa de él, hasta que se animó a contarle a su madre sobre el tema, gracias a eso tenía una caja de condones nueva todas las semanas, un poco exagerado, la verdad, y vivía empastillada. _Porque nunca hay suficiente protección_. Le había costado sudor y lágrimas convencerla de que no le hacía falta un DIU. Una vez que su madre lo supo, invitaba a Kim a su casa de vez en cuando. Y menos mal que Sabine sabía calmar a Tom, porque al padre de Marinette no le parecía nada bien que el chico la viese tan a menudo a solas y la primera vez que vio un condón en la bolsa de la basura casi rompe a llorar.

Podría decirse que Kim y Marinette se usaban mutuamente para calmar sus pasiones, porque no era fácil tener diecisiete años y guardarte para tu amor platónico, y de perdidos, al río, o eso dicen, ¿no?

Durante esos tres meses habían pasado de solo sexo a hablar de todo un poco, pero mayoritariamente de Adrien y Alix. Habían dejado de sentir vergüenza de mostrarse desnudos ante otra persona. Pero más importante, habían dejado de sentirse culpables por acostarse. Tener sexo no era nada malo siempre que se hiciese por voluntad propia y con protección. Ellos no le debían nada a nadie y era cosa suya lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer.

Pero esa noche ya sabía el motivo de la visita de Kim. Alya le había dicho que la pelirrosa tenía su primer novio. Ella no podía ni imaginar a Adrien con alguien más, de solo pensarlo sentía un picor en los ojos.

Seguía en el baño cuando tocaron el timbre. Fue a abrir solo con la toalla envolviéndole el cuerpo, pero antes de que pudiera ni siquiera decir hola, Kim ya había cerrado la puerta y estaba besándola. Era un beso brusco, animal, estaba intentando desahogarse con ella y la peliazul lo consolaría lo mejor que sabía. Abrió la boca dejando que la lengua del chico entrase y sus lenguas se acariciaron. Se agarró del cuello de él y dio un salto sujetándose de él por la cintura con las piernas. Kim llevó a la chica en brazos mientra subía la escalera, pero no subió hasta la cama de ella, se recostó el suelo, con Marinette debajo. Apartó la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo y lamió las gotas que aún quedaban por el cuerpo de la ojiazul. Se separaron por un momento y el chico comenzó a quitarse la ropa con ayuda de ella.

Al desabrochar los pantalones de él, Marinette le fue mordisqueando el marcado vientre para seguidamente bajar y darle suaves mordisquitos a su erección por encima de la ropa interior. Soltó una pequeña risa cuando lo oyó gruñir y le bajó la ropa interior sin contemplaciones. Repartió suaves besos desde la punta hasta lo testículos, donde se paró y empezó a succionar. Los dejó un momento para meterse el pene por completo en la boca y comenzar un mete y saca acompañado por las caricias de su lengua mientras que llevó su mano a acariciarle los testículos, mientras él se mordía los labios para contener los gemidos.

Después de un rato de las caricias de Marinette, Kim se separó de ella.

–Voy a por un condón.

Sabía perfectamente donde estaban, en un cajón de su escritorio. Lo sacó del envoltorio y se lo puso. Volvió prácticamente volando a besar a Marinette, que tenía su sabor en la boca. La tomó por la cintura e intentó posicionarse entre su piernas, pero la chica le puso una mano en el pecho y lo apartó.

–Hoy quiero estar encima.

Kim se acostó en el suelo y ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y guió el miembro a su interior.

* * *

–Adrien, tienes una cara horrible. –Nino solo obtuvo un gruñido de respuesta. –¿No has dormido bien esta noche? –Otro gruñido. –No voy a hacer más preguntas, pero te convendría levantar la cabeza de la mesa cuando venga la profesora, amigo.

Pero Adrien no tenía ganas de levantar la cabeza, porque si la tenía levantada cuando _ella_ llegase, tendría que saludarla y no estaba muy seguro de si podría.

Tuvo que levantarla porque la profesora acababa de llegar, pero en ese momento, Marinette entraba por la puerta.

 _Marinette. Sudando. Con una mano en el pecho y la otra entre sus piernas. Cabalgando sobre Kim._

El rubio estampó su cara contra la mesa y soltó otro gruñido. Sentía la cara arder, sabía que estaba rojo como un tomate, ¿pero cómo no estarlo? Había visto a la dulce e inocente Marinette en una posición nada dulce e inocente. Estaba seguro de que ya no podría ver su cara sin acordarse de esa escena.

La noche anterior se había transformado en Chat Noir para despejar un poco su mente. Estaba en el último trimestre de su último año escolar y sabía que en nada su padre se acercaría a él con la intención de hablar de su futuro. No quería ni pensar en ello, estaba realmente agobiado pensando en cómo le diría a su padre que no estudiaría una de las carreras que él consideraba apropiadas y cómo haría para pagar sus estudios si su padre le daba la espalda. Sería capaz de hacer que nadie lo quisiese contratar de modelo; él no sabía hacer otra cosa que no fuera esa y dudaba de la voluntad de alguien para contratar a un joven sin experiencia en ninguna otra profesión.

Después de saltar de edificio en edificio durante un buen rato, el anillo comenzó a pitar, así que fue corriendo en busca de un lugar donde pudiese darle su queso a Plagg para luego retomar su paseo. A lo lejos vio la terraza llena de plantas de todos los tamaños de la casa de Marinette, su compañera de clase. Allí podría transformarse oculto tras las plantas, pero antes, se acercó a la ventana para comprobar si la chica estaba en su habitación, sería horrible que estuviera regando las plantas justo en el momento en que su transformación se desvanecía.

Había esperado encontrarla en su cama, sentada frente al ordenador, dibujando, cosiendo o hasta tirada en el suelo, pero no _eso_.

Allí estaba Marinette, desnuda, retorciéndose un pezón con una mano y la otra perdida entra sus muslos. Su piel brillaba con el sudor que la envolvía. Y allí, debajo de Marinette, estaba Kim, su compañero de clase, que la tenía bien sujeta por las caderas mientras ella subía y bajaba.

No podía dejar de mirarla. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Hasta ese momento había pensado en la chica como un ser asexual, una chica torpe e inocente que se sonrojaba por todo y que no tenía esa clase de pensamientos. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el chico. Kim. Sí, Marinette y él se llevaban bien. Los había visto riéndose juntos o comentando alguna que otra cosa pero estaba seguro de que ellos dos no estaban saliendo o por lo menos no los había visto nunca en actitud cariñosa. De hecho, estaba casi seguro de que Kim estaba enamorado perdido de Alix.

El pobre Chat Noir casi se cae de la ventana del susto cuando los chicos cambiaron de posición. Ahora ella estaba a cuatro patas mientras él la embestía por detrás. El superhéroe sabía que tenía que salir de allí o lo verían. Marinette y Kim estaban de frente a la ventana, él, muy atento a las caderas de Marinette y ella... Dios, _ella_. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados suavemente y su boca hacía una O perfecta. Pudo ver como Kim aumentaba el ritmo y la cara de su amiga se contraía cada vez más hasta que de repente se suavizó por completo y su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar.

No se lo podía creer, acababa de ver a la dulce e inocente Marinette teniendo un orgasmo.

 _Adrien_. La voz de Plagg lo sacó del trance y trepó corriendo a la pequeña terraza que tenían encima. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, la transformación desapareció.

–Vaya, vaya, quién lo diría... –Le susurró Plagg al oído.

El rubio no se molestó en contestarle. Cogió el queso que llevaba encima y comenzó a olerlo esperando que eso le ayudase a bajar la erección que tenía en esos momentos.

Doce horas desde el incidente y aun seguía pensando en la cara de Marinette cuando tuvo el orgasmo.

Sintió una mano ligera sobre su hombro. Sabía de quién era esa mano, todo él lo sabía. Un simple contacto había bastado para sentir un cosquilleo en la parte baja del viente. Levantó la cabeza lentamente para toparse con los ojos azules de Marinette.

–Adrien, ¿te encuentras bien? –No, no lo estaba. Estaba jodido.

* * *

Disculpad cualquier fallo que pueda haber y si sois tan amables de decírmelo, mejor, así lo corrijo.

Otra cosita, aquí en España Adrien es Adrián y Chat Noir es Cat Noir, pero lo dejo en la versión original que me gusta más.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Traigo un nuevo capítulo de **Sin ataduras**. La verdad es que no esperaba tantos favs, follows y comentarios, pensé que lo de Kim y Marinette iba a echar para atrás a todo el mundo, ¡muchísimas gracias! Sólo espero no decepcionar con este capítulo.

Este capítulo tiene algunas escenas calentitas, aviso.

 **Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir NO me pertenece. La siguiente historia es sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Adrien estaba sentado en una mesa de la biblioteca del colegio haciendo los deberes mientras Plagg comía queso a su lado. El sitio estaba inusualmente tranquilo y vacío para ser época de exámenes, pero no le dio importancia y siguió a lo suyo. El profesor de esgrima no podía darle clase ese día por lo que aprovecharía el tiempo para ponerse al día con las cosas atrasadas y si le daba tiempo, estudiar un poco para el examen viernes.

Pero cuando volvió a mirar a la mesa, el kwami ya no estaba. La que estaba allí, sentada en la silla de en frente, era una sonriente Marinette.

–¿Te importa si me siento aquí?

Al rubio se le secó la boca, Marinette llevaba el pelo suelto y una blusa sin mangas de color celeste. No era nada revelador, dejaba sus hombros descubiertos y el escote solo dejaba a la vista su clavícula, pero había algo que le daba un brillo especial. Negó con la cabeza, porque no era capaz de soltar palabra.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato, pero por mucho silencio que hubiese, Adrien no era capaz de concentrarse con la chica ahí delante. De repente, sintió una caricia en la pierna y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Echó una mirada larga a Marinette, pero ella parecía muy concentrada en su libro. Pensó que habría sido sin querer, que estaría estirando las piernas y lo rozó, pero esa teoría quedó descartada después de dos minutos de caricias, un roce casual no duraría tanto. Ahora sí que no había manera de concentrarse.

Pensó que tal vez querría algo, pero no levantaba la cabeza del libro para pedir nada. Iba a preguntarle por qué lo hacía cuando sintió que el pie de Marinette rozaba la parte interior de su pierna hasta llegar a sus muslos, donde ascendía lentamente haciendo que Adrien sintiese un cosquilleo allí donde el pie tocaba. El corazón del chico latía desenfrenado y su respiración comenzaba a hacerse pesada. Los ojos azules de Marinette chocaron con los verdes de Adrien en el momento en que el travieso pie subía a la entrepierna y la masajeaba lentamente. Un gemido salió de la boca del rubio, a lo que Marinette respondió sonriendo inocentemente. La caricia era lenta, notaba leves apretones cada tanto y sentía como su pene se contraía cuando eso pasaba.

–No me has dicho que piensas de mi vestido.

–¿Qué vestido? –Adrien no fue capaz de reconocer la voz ronca que salió de él. La caricia se detuvo, dejándolo confundido. –¿Por qué paras?

Marinette se puso de pie y caminó hasta estar a su lado. Lo que el creía que era un blusa en realidad era un vestido que terminaba un poco por encima de las rodillas, no lo había visto al estar sentada ella cuando él se había dado cuenta de su presencia. No era un vestido ajustado, era más bien suelto, todo del mismo color celeste de la parte de arriba que le daba un aire dulce. La mirada no llegó a bajar de las rodillas para ver que era lo que llevaba en los pies porque ella se sentó sobre él con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo y se frotó contra su erección. Podía sentir lo caliente y húmeda que estaba a través de su pantalón. No llevaba ropa interior. Marinette fue dejando un rastro de besos sobre el cuello de Adrien hasta llegar a su oreja.

–Si no te gusta, puedes quitármelo. –Le susurró.

Fue lo único que necesitó para lanzarse a los labios de ella. Los lamió, los mordisqueó y los succionó hasta hartarse. Sentía un cosquilleo en la entrepierna cada vez que la oía suspirar. Posó las manos en las piernas de ella y fue subiendo el vestido lentamente mientras disfrutaba del tacto de su piel. Marinette volvió a frotarse contra él, haciéndole perder la cordura. La tomó por las caderas y la empujó contra su miembro. Sus lenguas por fin se separaron y ambos suspiraron. Adrien vio en cámara lenta como Marinette echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos. Bajó la cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de uno sus pezones y los succionó por encima de la ropa, dejando una mancha de saliva. La ojiazul seguía meciéndose sobre la entrepierna de Adrien con la ayuda de éste, que la impulsaba a la vez que se movía bajo ella y chupaba el otro pezón de la chica. Los movimientos se hacían cada vez más erráticos; sabía que ella estaba a las puertas de un orgasmo. Separó la cara de sus pechos para ver su expresión cuando alcanzase el orgasmo, pero no vio nada, solo el techo blanco de su habitación.

–¡Al fin! –Gritó Plagg cerca del oído de su elegido, haciendo que éste soltase un gruñido. Se tapó la cara inmediatamente, ¿por qué estaban las luces encendidas? –Pensé que te pasarías la noche gruñendo como un animal, tuve que encender las luces porque no te despertaste ni cuando te tiré una almohada. Venga, apaga la luz y sigamos durmiendo.

–No puedo.

–¿Por qué? –Adrien se señaló la entrepierna. –¡¿Otra vez?! Si vas a volver a hacerlo vete al baño, no me pienso mover de la cama. ¡Ey, suelta ese teléfono! Si vas a ver porno ponte los auriculares, ¿te acuerdas de lo que pasó la última vez? –¿Cómo no acordarse de cuando intentó ver un vídeo porno, se olvidó de poner los auriculares y resonaron gritos por toda la habitación? Justamente su padre pasaba por allí y lo descubrió con las manos en la "masa". Acabó con Nathalie dándole _la charla_. No volvió a masturbarse en dos semanas y en los siguientes meses cada vez que lo hacía, se aseguraba de que nadie estuviese por los alrededores y se encerraba en el baño. –Mejor eso que masturbarte viendo vídeos de Ladybug, esa época tuya sí que fue patética.

Adrien se puso los auriculares y lo ignoró completamente.

 _Chrome. Nueva pestaña de incógnito. Redtube._

* * *

Dos semanas después de aquel fatídico día, Adrien tenía tres cosas claras: primero, no era un voyeur, había visto vídeos de gente siendo grabada a escondidas mientras lo hacían y no había provocado ninguna fascinación morbosa en él; segundo, no le valía cualquier vídeo pornográfico, necesitaba uno en el que la protagonista tuviese el pelo negro, hasta ahora no había encontrado ninguno con una chica de pelo azul, pero estaba casi seguro de que eso le gustaría más; tercero, necesitaba ver _esa_ cara en Marinette otra vez, cada día que pasaba era más borrosa y no quería olvidarse de ella. Lo que al principio considero un infierno porque no podía olvidar, ahora sentía como se le escapaba y por algún motivo, no quería que eso pasase.

Ese era el motivo por el cuál Chat Noir se encontraba debajo de la ventana que daba a la habitación de Marinette esa noche. Quería ver si la suerte le sonreía por una vez en la vida y la encontraba en la misma situación que dos semanas atrás.

Ya lo sospechó estando abajo, cuando notó que las luces estaban apagadas, pero lo confirmó una vez subido a la cornisa de la ventana, la chica no estaba en su habitación. Iba a marcharse cuando sintió que un chorro de agua le caía en la cabeza, al levantar la vista, se topó con la cabeza de Marinette saliendo de entre las plantas.

–¿Se te ha perdido algo en mi habitación? –Marinette intentó sonar lo más casual posible, pero estaba de los nervios. ¿Qué hacía Chat Noir mirando su habitación por la ventana? ¿Acaso sospechaba que ella era Ladybug y buscaba pruebas o una confirmación?

–Oh, princesa, estás ahí, pensé que no estabas en casa. –Chat le sonrió de manera inocente y trepó hasta su mini terraza, colándose entre las plantas. –¿Por qué tienes plantas tan altas aquí? ¿Es que escondes algo? Es una pena con las vistas que podrías tener.

Ahora sí que estaba nerviosa. ¿Estaba insinuando que sabía su secreto al decir que escondía algo? Lo que escondía era a sí misma. Se sentía más protegida de miradas curiosas transformándose entre las plantas, por eso decidió buscar unas grandes para rodear toda la terraza. Al principio sí que le había dado pena perder la vista por sus plantas, pero ahora lo sentía como un refugio y no era por presumir, pero entre las luces, las dos sillas y la mesa de jardín que tenía ahí, su terraza era digna de una revista de decoración.

–Me... Me gustan las plantas grandes, sí. Si tuviera un jardín pondría montones de árboles en él y los abrazaría todos los días, así de mucho me gustan las plantas grandes, pero solo tengo este espacio así que me tengo que conformar con esto. –Soltó una risita tonta ante la mirada curiosa del chico y cambió de tema completamente. –¿Y qué hace el gran Chat Noir buscándome?

–Ah, um, no te buscaba a ti precisamente. Bueno, sí, ahora sí. Es que pasaba por aquí y me acordé de que vivías aquí, así que me dije: "Seguro que ella puede ayudarte" –Chat meditó un segundo la respuesta antes de decirle lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. –Camembert, ¿tienes? Verás, a mi Kwami, el que me da el poder para convertirme en Chat Noir, le gusta... No. Necesita comer Camembert para recuperar sus fuerzas y transformarme, pero me lo dejé en casa y si apareciese un akuma y lo necesitase yo...

–No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Creo que tenemos un poco, espera aquí un rato.

Chat Noir colapsó en una de las sillas nada más desaparecer Marinette de su vista. Por los pelos. No había manera de que le dijese que estaba allí para ver su cara al correrse. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza para tirarse del pelo. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Plagg tenía razón, era patético. Era un pervertido. Marinette era su amiga, no podía hacerle eso. Pero estaba tan desesperado por verla otra vez, ¿qué podía hacer para verla así una vez más? Bueno, tenía una idea de qué podía hacer, llevaba más de una semana soñando sobre eso, pero el amaba a Ladybug y se negaba a que sus hormonas lo controlasen. Con la cabeza despejada y teniendo claro que nunca más volvería por ahí por muchas ganas que tuviera, levantó la vista y sonrío. Sí, todo saldría genial. Con el tiempo se olvidaría de lo sucedido.

Al sentir ruido, se acercó para ayudarla y cogió el queso y dos latas de... ¿cerveza? La chica pasó por su lado, le quitó una lata y se sentó en una de las sillas.

–Cortesía de la casa. –Dijo ella mientras abría la lata y tomaba un trago, pero paró al verlo de pie un poco descolocado. –¿Pasa algo?

–Nunca he tomado ninguna bebida alcohólica.

–Nunca... ¿Nunca? –Él negó con la cabeza. –Bueno, supongo que es mejor, más saludable, pero... –Marinette sonrió de manera amplia y negó con la cabeza. –Así vestido todo de negro y apretado, nadie lo diría. No te preocupes, esta cerveza no llega a tener ni un grado de alcohol, si no mis padres no me dejarían ni mirarla, además, es con limón, así que no sabe tan mal como el resto de las bebidas alcohólicas. –Una pequeña risotada se le escapó. –La primera vez que bebí, fue un chupito del tequila que tenía la madre de Alya en la cocina, casi vomitamos ahí mismo.

–Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo... –Chat abrió la lata y se la llevó a los labios para darle un pequeño sorbo. En cuanto lo hizo, tanto las orejas como la cola se le movieron solas. Marinette tenía razón, sabía bien. Se sentó en la otra silla frente a la que ella estaba sentada y a su cabeza volvieron las imágenes del primer sueño que había tenido con ella. La garganta se le secó y dio otro sorbo grande a su lata. –Está buena. Nunca había bebido nada porque mi padre no me deja salir con mis amigos. Supongo que si pudiese salir con ellos de fiesta, sería diferente.

–Pero eso no es malo. Digo, es malo que no te deje salir, pero es bueno que no seas uno de esos chicos que sale todos los fines de semana y se emborracha hasta terminar vomitando por los rincones. Pero... –Marinette miró a Chat directamente a los ojos y una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro dejando sin aire al pobre superhéroe que no pudo apartar la mirada de los ojos azules de ella. –Eres Chat Noir. Puedes salir volando por la ventana en cualquier momento. Si quisieras salir de fiesta, estoy segura de que tu padre no podría detenerte.

–Vaya... Soy yo el que está vestido de látex con un antifaz pero eres tú la que me da alcohol y me insta a escapar de casa para salir de fiesta. Mi padre no dejaría que me juntase contigo princesa, eres una mala influencia. –El rubio se quedó maravillado al ver a su amiga soltando una risa incrédula, tenía unos dientes blancos perfectos. La chica parecía cuestionarlo con la mirada, ¿era por la manera en la que se arqueaban sus cejas?

–Chat, me estás dando miedo, deja de sonreír como un psicópata.

–No puedo. –Se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo y que no podía dejar de sonreír, lo intentó un par de veces sin éxito, la sonrisa volvía rápidamente a su cara. –Me duelen las mejillas de sonreír, ¿eso es posible? –Pero la sonrisa no era lo único que no podía controlar, su cola se movía de un lado a otro, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda...

–¿Estás borracho?

–¿No lo sé? Nunca me emborraché. –No podía separar la vista de su cola, derecha, izquierda, derecha...

–Es... Imposible. Esta cerveza tiene un 0,9% de alcohol, ¿cómo te vas a emborrachar con solo un par de tragos? ¿Me estás escuchando? –Marinette tomó la cara del chico con ambas manos e hizo que fijase su vista en ella. Un escalofrío la recorrió. –Deja de sonreír así, por favor.

–¿Sabías que tus ojos son del mismo color que los de Ladybug?

–¿De verdad? Wow. Espérame aquí un momento, ya vuelvo. –Bajó corriendo a su habitación en busca de Tikki, tenía la impresión de que lo que le pasaba a Chat Noir era algo que tenía que ver con su transformación. –¿Tikki? Despierta Tikki.

–¿Qué pasa Mari? ¿Hay un akuma? –La pequeña Kwami intentó enfocar la vista en su elegida y desperezarse para entrar en acción.

–No, tranquila, es solo que Chat Noir está en la terraza y parece un poco... Borracho.

–Oh, no, ¿ha tomado algo de alcohol?

–Una cerveza, pero de las mías, eso a penas tiene alcohol.

–Marinette, puede que eso no les afecte a los humanos, pero el Kwami de Chat Noir es un gato, y los gatos no toleran bien el alcohol. Tienes que hacer que se transforme, es la única manera de que vuelva a la normalidad.

–Pero no quiero, no puedo hacerle esto estando borracho.

–Tráelo hasta aquí, está oscuro, así no lo verás. Plagg se recuperará rápido si come algo de queso y podrá volver a transformarse.

–Bien, bien. De acuerdo. –Marinette tomó una gran bocanada de aire y volvió a subir. Casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo cuando vio al rubio persiguiendo su propia cola. –¿Qué... Qué estás haciendo?

Chat se detuvo avergonzado. Intentó ponerse recto de inmediato, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia adelante. Menos mal que su princesa estaba allí para salvarlo, porque si no en ese momento estaría besando el suelo.

–Chat... –Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y a sentarse en una de las sillas. La ojiazul apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas de él y lo miró fijamente. –Chat, necesito que te transformes. –Él pareció asustarse y apartó rápidamente la mano en la que tenía el anillo. –No quiero tu anillo. Necesito que te transformes para que dejes de estar borracho, creo que tiene algo que ver con que seas un gato.

–No estoy borracho. –Marinette rodó los ojos cansada. Por experiencia con sus amigos, sabía que no había nada peor que tratar con un borracho en estado de negación.

–Bien, no estás borracho, pero necesito que te transformes.

–¿Para qué? –La miró con desconfianza. No sabía a qué venía esa desconfianza, sabía que Marinette no sería capaz de nada malo, pero no tenía sentido que quisiese que él volviese a su forma civil. A menos de que... La sonrisa que tanto había costado borrar de la cara de Chat Noir volvió a aparecer, esta vez más amplia. –Si querías eso, sólo tendrías que habérmelo pedido. – Levantó a la chica por los hombros, la empujó contra la mesa y comenzó a besar y mordisquear su cuello.

Marinette se había quedado petrificada. ¿Qué clase de película se había montado el chico en la cabeza para creer que ella quería eso? Pero tampoco podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, no sería la primera vez que lo besaba para conseguir lo que quería. Tomó la cara del chico y la subió para que quedasen en frente de la suya, él pareció comprender el mensaje y la besó. Sus lenguas no tardaron mucho en encontrarse y por la manera en la que la besaba, sentía la tomaría ahí mismo si no hacía nada. No podía dejar que se transformase ahí o descubriría su identidad y eso era lo último que quería. Apartó la lengua de la cavidad de Chat y como supuso, éste estiró más la suya para que volviesen a estar en contacto, momento que aprovechó para succionarle la lengua. La respuesta fue inmediata, él frotó su erección contra el centro de ella y un gemido salió de la garganta de la chica. Ella rompió el beso y le dedicó la mirada más seductora que tenía.

–Vamos a mi habitación gatito, ahí te daré más besos como ese en otras partes, ¿qué te parece? –Tomó su mano y lo guió hasta la trampilla que daba a su habitación. –Baja tú primero, pero ten cuidado... –Oyó el sonido de algo cayendo. Demasiado tarde. –Gato impaciente. –Intentó bajar con cuidado de no pisar al chico, pero sintió como tiraba de su pie y la tumbaba sobre la cama. Las manos de él se colaron debajo de su camiseta y Marinette no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cuando sintió sus garras recorriendo su cintura. Tenía que enfocarse en el objetivo, no podía dejar que su cuerpo la traicionase. –Gatito, transfórmate, necesito tocarte.

–Plagg, garras dentro. –Ella cerró los ojos para no ver nada con la luz de la transformación y sintió como el chico se movía sobre ella para apartarse. –Yo... Agh, lo siento mucho Marinette. No sé que me pasó, de repente me sentí muy...

–¿Feliz? ¿Ligero? No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Espérame aquí un momento, iré a buscar el queso que quedó allí arriba. –Se levantó y salió en busca del queso sin mirar atrás. Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando la brisa entró en contacto con su piel. Necesitaba enfriarse un poco antes de volver allí adentro o realmente terminaría dándole besitos a Chat Noir en otras partes.

* * *

–Marinette, ¿podemos hablar?

–Claro... –Había reconocido la voz de Kim, pero al levantar la vista se sorprendió. El chico tenía un ojo morado con muy mala pinta. –¡KIM! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

–Pensé que tú lo sabrías. ¿Por qué Chat Noir cree que somos novios?

–¡¿QUÉ?! –La cara de Marinette era un poema. ¿Cómo que Chat creía que ellos eran novios y que tenía eso que ver con el ojo negro de Kim?

–Anoche estaba paseando por la calle con Alix cuando Chat Noir se me tiró encima y me hizo esto. –Dijo mientras se señalaba el ojo. –Me dijo todo insulto conocido y por conocer porque creía que te estaba engañando con Alix.

–Eso es ridículo. No le dije nada a Chat sobre ti nunca.

–Oh... –Kim le dio a Marinette suaves codazos mientras le guiñaba un ojo. –Así que "Chat", eh, ¿hay tanta confianza como para acortar su nombre?

–No es lo que estás pensando. –Marinette le dio un empujón amistoso, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver como el rostro de su amigo se contraía de dolor. –¿Ahí también te dio?

–En realidad me golpeó por todas partes, menos mal que mi novia me lo pudo sacar de encima. ¿No te parece que es la mejor novia del mundo? –Los dos amigos se fueron de allí riendo sin darse cuenta de que un rubio los miraba con el ceño fruncido desde atrás.

* * *

Esa noche, lo primero que recibió Chat Noir al poner un pie en la terraza de Marinette fue una mirada fulminante que estaba casi seguro de que podría matarlo.

–¿Te parece que eso ha solucionado algo? –Le preguntó la chica; tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Chat Noir sintió como se le erizaban los pelos de la nunca, una cosa estaba clara: Marinette estaba enfadada.

–¿Qué ha solucionado algo de qué?

–De nada, porque no hay nada que solucionar.

–¿Pero de qué me estás hablando? –El rubio empezaba a impacientarse con esa conversación sin sentido alguno.

–¿Verdad? No tiene sentido ninguno, como la paliza que le diste a Kim intentando solucionar un problema que no había. Dime, ¿de dónde sacaste la idea de que Kim y yo éramos novios? Porque no recuerdo haberte dicho nada parecido. –La mirada de Marinette se suavizó al ver como la cola de Chat caía lentamente y como sus orejas se bajaban.

–Hace dos semanas te vi con él... Vi como tenías sexo con él.

La cara de Marinette pasó de estar pálida a ponerse roja como un tomate en cinco segundos. Quería que la tierra se la tragase en ese momento. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada como en ese momento. Ahora lo entendía, después de ver eso cualquiera pensaría que Kim y ella estaban juntos. ¿Cómo es que los había visto? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? La imagen de Chat colgado de su ventana dos días atrás se le vino a la cabeza.

–Tú... El otro día, cuando estabas en mi ventana...

–Lo siento, no sé que me pasó...

–¡Eres un pervertido! –Ya no sabía si estaba roja de vergüenza o de rabia, pero Marinette sentía su cara arder. –¡¿Quién te crees que eres para ir a reclamarle a Kim por estar besando a otra cuando hace dos días estaba aquí besándote como si no hubiese mañana?! No tenías derecho... No tienes derecho a darle una paliza a nadie, ¿crees que las cosas se solucionan a golpes? ¡Puedo defenderme solita y sin necesidad de dejar ojos negros, no necesito tu ayuda, créeme! ¡Además, tampoco había de qué defenderme porque Kim y yo no teníamos una relación seria! Nos acostábamos de vez en cuando y ya. Hace dos semanas, cuando nos viste, fue la última vez que estuvimos juntos porque Kim decidió que quería decirle a Alix lo que sentía por ella. ¿Y sabes qué? No me importa nada que estén juntos porque no tengo sentimientos de ese tipo por él. Así que la próxima vez que le des una paliza a un novio infiel, entérate mejor de la historia. –Una vez que soltó todo eso se dio media vuelta para ir a su habitación. Necesitaba descansar un poco y relajarse. Pero no llegó a dar tres pasos cuando escuchó la voz de Chat tras ella.

–Quiero tener ese tipo de relación contigo.

–No... No me lo puedes decir así como así. –Marinette se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, volvía a estar roja pero esta vez tenía claro que era de vergüenza. El enfado se había desvanecido de repente.

–¿Y cómo se supone que deba decírtelo? No me gustas, no de la manera que tendrías que gustarme para declararme. No sé cuál es tu color favorito ni como eres realmente. –Hasta entonces, como Adrien, se había hecho una idea de Marinette que no parecía concordar con la chica que tenía delante de él y que no tuvo pelos en la lengua para decirlo lo que pensaba sobre lo que había hecho, nunca le había prestado verdadera atención y por mucho que la considerase su amiga, se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada de ella en el momento en el que la vio con Kim. –Pero... –Chat se acercó hasta que sus pechos se tocaron, sentía como la respiración de Marinette se aceleraba y eso lo animó a seguir. –No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. –Colocó la mano derecha sobre la mandíbula de ella y con el pulgar acarició sus labios, sintió su aliento chocando contra su pulgar y cuando la vio cerrar los ojos lentamente tuvo la necesidad de besarla. –Princesa, si no abres los ojos ahora mismo voy a besarte.

Marinette abrió los ojos y observó atentamente esos ojos verdes que la habían acompañado en sus aventuras durante tres años. Estaba cansada de ignorar el cosquilleo que sentía en el vientre cada vez que Chat Noir intentaba acercarse a ella siendo Ladybug. Como Ladybug, si ella se rendía ante los encantos de Chat, sabía que acabaría haciéndole daño, pero como Marinette no pasaba nada porque Chat no estaba enamorado de Marinette. Se puso de puntillas, envolvió el cuello del rubio con los brazos y lo besó.

* * *

Nuevamente, me gustaría leer las opiniones de la gente, tanto buenas como malas, eso solo me ayudará a mejorar y, ¿quién sabe? Quizás me convierta en la próxima escritora de un libro a lo 50 Sombras.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
